1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coupled axle drive system for a vehicle, e.g. a motor vehicle, which drives two different vehicle axles and the vehicle wheels connected thereto by a first and a second axle drive system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles fit either with a two-wheel drive or a four-wheel drive to drive one or both axles of the vehicle are known from the prior art. The respective axle or axles typically are driven by an internal combustion engine.
It is the object of the invention to provide an improved drive system for a vehicle and to provide a vehicle with such an improved drive system and a method for controlling the drive system.